1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a process and apparatus for manufacturing wound wire reinforcing bands and the product so obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high mechanical strength of boron or silicon carbide wire suggests utilizing such wire for fabricating bandlike reinforcing memebers intended for strengthening high-speed rotating parts or components subjected to high centrifugal stresses. Such reinforcing bands are made by coiling the wires and joining them to each other by means of a metallic matrix preferably consisting of light metal or a light metal alloy such as aluminum.